


不是包办婚姻，是真爱！

by to_dream



Series: 不是包办婚姻，是真爱！ [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_dream/pseuds/to_dream
Summary: 哨兵向导AU
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, 艾萨
Series: 不是包办婚姻，是真爱！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696882
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“绝对，不可能。”艾斯说这句话的时候正盘腿坐在自己的床上，他正在试图逃避卡普安排的那个愚蠢的相亲。他的精神体，一只黑豹，名字叫黑桃，它正懒懒散散的趴在他的床边。  
“这可不是你说了算的。”萨奇笑嘻嘻的看着他，“还是你想让卡普老爷子来和你说？”  
艾斯闻言有些沮丧，萨奇安慰他：“有什么不好的，对方可是巴尔迪戈的二当家，想一想，以后的你，一天五顿，指哪儿买哪儿，重点是！”萨奇夸张的揽过艾斯的肩膀“你，艾斯，从此脱离处男身。”  
“重点难道不是一天五顿？”艾斯愣了愣又突然反应过来，“等一下，差点被你绕进去，都说了我不需要向导！”  
“那可不一定。”马尔科开口，“如果不是你无法接受精神疏导，你觉得我们会逼你去相亲吗。”  
“再说了，不就是见面吃个饭吗？你做什么别别扭扭的。”以藏豪放的拍拍艾斯的肩膀，“这个不行就换下个！”  
“你们不懂。”艾斯把头扭开，嘀咕了一句。  
艾斯讨厌这种感觉，这种不可名状的无力感又抓住了他，就像十年前一样，尽管他知道这次站在他面前的人们全是出自一片好心，但所有东西都在提醒着他过去那不幸的遭遇。他有时希望自己不是个哨兵，也许只有这样才能将曾经的悲剧从他的记忆中切除，而不是像现在这样，伴随着对屏障脆弱的哨兵而言外界那过于强烈的感官刺激，三不五时就出来侵扰他。  
“今天给你再加一餐夜宵，明天你就好好去参加相亲。”萨奇慎重开口。  
“大家都没有意见，对吧，艾斯？”萨奇搂过艾斯的肩膀，向他强调“不然卡普老爷子来了连这顿夜宵也没有。”  
这是好意，艾斯知道，他很清楚目前的状况，他日渐脆弱的精神屏障不给他任何犹豫的时间，可是他不甘心，他只剩这一点东西了，那个人为他建立的精神屏障是他们现在仅有的联系。这时候他又庆幸自己是个哨兵，总算还能剩下些东西让他能在因思念而辗转反侧的深夜拿来怀念，因此他格外珍惜。  
“我们一言为定！”萨奇见他长久的沉默，终于沉不住气敲定了这件事。  
“别想了，明天就是拖也得把你拖过去。”以藏揉了揉艾斯的头，“大家都很担心你，我们先出去，让你一个人静一静。”队长们起身离开，带上门之前还提醒他晚上记得去吃宵夜。  
房间里安静下来，只剩艾斯一个人，黑桃撑起身子把头放在他的大腿上，从喉咙里发出呼噜声，似乎是想要安慰他。  
“你也想他了吗？”艾斯揉着黑桃的脑袋，他与黑豹湿乎乎的眼睛对视，“你知道的。”房间里只有艾斯空荡荡的声音，“我早就…失去我的向导了。”

他面前是一张照片，从拍摄角度来看，能看得出是偷偷拍摄的，但还是可以清楚地看到照片中那个黑发年轻人脸颊上的雀斑和不耐烦的眼神，那是一种什么感觉呢？萨博说不清楚，熟悉感从他的心中升腾起来，特别是当他看到那双眼睛时。  
“我们和白胡子方面一直没有什么联系，这次说不准是个彼此了解的机会，而且，虽然名义上是相亲，其实说来说去也只是个见面会，再说卡普先生的要求也很难拒绝…这次牵扯到三方，如果贸然拒绝…怕白胡子团的人会有意见。”克尔拉正在努力的试图说服他，“你在听我说吗？萨博。”  
“如果你不愿意的话…我会亲自去回绝卡普中将的。”龙沉默半响开口道。克尔拉不禁感慨总长的任性果然是宠出来的。  
“我同意了。”萨博捏着那张照片说。  
“嗯？你说什么？”克尔拉有些震惊，她本来已经在心里预演了好几个合理拒绝的方案，在她心中萨博同意的机率大概只有百分之一，她转过头去看龙，发现龙也有些不知所措。  
“我说，我答应了，对了，还有，这个我能带走吗？”萨博冲她扬了扬手中的照片。  
“当然..当然，你带走就是了。”克尔拉还没有从冲击中回过神来，难道她平时看错萨博了？其实参谋总长是个颜控？  
“哦，对了！还有一个问题。”萨博语气有些严肃，克尔拉心想果然没那么简单，不过龙倒是很懂萨博，还没等萨博开口就截过话头，“放心，萨博，吃饭的费用由公司报销。”  
“那就一言为定。”萨博最后冲他们扬起一个大大的笑容。

“明天下午两点，巴拉蒂餐厅。”马尔科介绍道“环境好，菜式多，最主要的是东西很好吃，卡普中将真会挑地方。”  
艾斯正坐在旁边狼吞虎咽，他倒不是屈服了，只不过他无法拒绝美味的夜宵，同时为了不惊动卡普，他只能假意配合。  
‘到时候有那小子好看的’，艾斯在心里默默地想，不在见面饭局上闹个天翻地覆不是他的风格。这不能说是他消极治疗，只是他已经打算好要与他仅剩的那一点回忆相依为命。  
“希望你到时候别是这种吃相，还有记住吃饭时别睡着了，这是你的第一次相亲，要认真对待。” 萨奇把手臂撑在吧台上，“这里还有照片，你要看看吗?”  
“有什么好看的！”艾斯边瞪他边把食物塞进嘴里。然后下一秒，他们有幸又一次目睹了艾斯把脸睡进了盘子里。  
“唉，这孩子真愁人。”以藏一边照着小镜子一边评价。  
“希望巴尔迪戈的二当家会喜欢狂野奔放型的男孩。”萨奇补充道。  
“不过这么年轻就当上了二当家，巴尔迪戈这个公司还真是奇怪，让我看看照片，哇，还是个小帅哥。”以藏收起了小镜子，从萨奇那里拿过照片“嗯，是叫萨博来着，对吧，马尔科。”  
“叫什么？！”艾斯突然从盘子中抬起头，熟悉的名字让他惊醒，然后他意识到他们在谈论的是自己明天的相亲对象。  
“萨博，这个名字怎么了吗？”马尔科有些奇怪。  
“怎么？你因为名字爱上了他？”萨奇好玩的逗艾斯。  
“谁会啊！”艾斯看起来很烦躁，他突然感觉没什么胃口了。  
‘令人讨厌的巧合。’他在心里这么想。

“和你同岁的白胡子团二队长，年轻有为，有调查显示他与卡普中将的孙子是结拜兄弟，唔，这就不难解释为什么这里面会有卡普中将参与了。”克尔拉心里还是有些没底。  
“克尔拉，你看起来很焦虑。” 萨博正对着镜子整理自己的领结，克尔拉正站在他的旁边介绍他今天的相亲对象。  
“是啊，你每次办事都让我很不安。”克尔拉揉了揉太阳穴 “你忘记上次了吗？你在敌方基地大闹一场，走之前还顺手炸掉了他们的指挥部。”  
“你不说我都忘了自己干得这么棒。”萨博有些不好意思，在他眼里这是另类的称赞，而克尔拉确实很少表扬他。  
“确实很棒，如果不考虑那是一个潜入任务的话！”克尔拉光是提起这件事就变得气鼓鼓的，萨博可不敢在她生气时招惹她，于是聪明的岔开话题，“除了这些还有其他的吗？我是说关于白胡子二队长的资料。对了，你还没告诉我他的名字。”  
“这就是我在意的地方了，这上面写着他被怀疑是二十年前被处决的世界上最凶恶罪犯哥尔·D·罗杰的儿子，报告认为他为了隐藏身份并未随父姓而是与自己的母亲姓氏相同，嗯，让我看看，波特卡斯·D……”  
“艾斯……”萨博下意识脱口而出。  
“嗯？我还没介绍到这里。”克尔拉看上去很惊讶，“你不是说自己不知道吗？”  
“不，我只是……”萨博也说不清楚自己怎么了，事实上他已经很久没有感到如此恍惚了，很长一段时间他都努力控制自己不去想那些因为事故而丧失的记忆，他总是对自己说要多专注于当下所拥有的，看起来他也做得很好，他是积极向上又乐观的总长，可是他的心里老是空落落的，像是还有一些别的重要的东西随着记忆一起溜走了，一天没有找回来，他就一天不得安宁。他没有告诉克尔拉，照片上的年轻人让他感到亲切，光是看着照片他的心里就像是被填满了。  
“你这两天真的很奇怪。”克尔拉盯着萨博，“昨天也是，一直看着照片发呆，我说的话你是一句也没听进去。说到底，我觉得很奇怪，你为什么会这么容易就答应了？”  
“说不定是我想恋爱了呢？”萨博笑嘻嘻的。  
“哈，也对，说不准你们就干柴遇到烈火，坠入爱河，然后疯狂的相爱了，真是美好的故事。”克尔拉嘲讽他。  
“对了！还有最重要的事！”克尔拉想起曾经那些惨痛的遭遇，“绝对！不许！闹事！不许乱来！”  
“行了，克尔拉，我是这种人吗？”萨博开始做他的最后一项出门准备，整理他的帽子。  
你就是啊！克尔拉在心里大叫。但愿今天不会出事，她在心里默默的想。  
“还有，安又去哪儿了？你有把它放出来吗？”克尔拉终于发现有些地方不对。  
安是萨博的精神体，一只短尾信天翁，当然，和萨博一样，安是一只自由的短尾信天翁，其表现在经常查无此鸟。  
“唔，可能是出去玩了吧，安很喜欢外面，我们该走了，克尔拉。”萨博抓起他的水管。天！你是多喜欢水管！为什么相亲还要带水管！克尔拉在心中疯狂吐槽，今天真的不会出事吗？  
“别担心，克尔拉。”似乎是察觉到克尔拉的暴躁，萨博安慰她，“今天不会有问题的。”

“你穿的这是什么？艾斯！”以藏快要崩溃了，艾斯这小子一直睡到日上三竿，吃饭时又睡了两个小时，就在他们快要赶不上约定的时间准备快速出门时，艾斯给了他更大的惊喜。  
“嗯？短裤和靴子？”艾斯疑惑的看着以藏。  
“我知道这是短裤和靴子！我是说你的上衣呢？”以藏快崩溃了。  
“我觉得这样很好，你不觉得我的纹身很帅吗？”艾斯笑的没心没肺，看来他目前的作战计划很成功。  
“哈哈哈，这不是挺好嘛，我觉得很好！”萨奇火上浇油。  
“我们快赶不上了！你将就穿上这件吧，快！别逼我揍你！”以藏扔给艾斯一件短袖衬衫，“还有，给我把衣服扣子扣上！！！！！”  
结果还是没有扣扣子，不过有什么办法呢，但愿巴尔迪戈的二当家会喜欢狂野奔放型的男孩。

同日，下午两点，巴拉蒂餐厅。  
“这里环境真不错。”萨博感慨，卡普预定的位置在二楼靠窗的卡座，光线良好，他能随时看到窗外明媚的风景。  
“不过他们迟到了。”克尔拉补充。  
“所以我们可以先点菜吗？”萨博忍不住开始翻起了菜单。  
“不！行！”克尔拉按住他的手，“我认为白胡子的二队长不会喜欢吃盘子。”  
萨博有些遗憾，他还想继续据理力争，但是他突然感到一阵恶寒，一种像是有人掐住了他后颈的诡异感觉，旁边的克尔拉看见他突然停下翻菜单的手，像过了电似的抖了一下。  
“怎么了？萨博！”克尔拉神情紧张。  
“不知道，好像是…安可能…”萨博不由自主环顾四周，然后克尔拉发现他突然停住，于是克尔拉顺着他的目光看去，天！克尔拉差点叫出声来！她看到了什么！安，萨博的自由小鸟，现在正被人掐着翅膀捉在手里。  
很好，她平静的一天终结了。


	2. Chapter 2

艾斯觉得自己今天倒霉透了。先是被强行从被子里拖出来，饭也没吃多少就被塞进车里押送去见卡普安排的相亲对象。想到这他就更加烦躁，只能在心中催促车开得再快一点，他已经迫不及待想看到大闹饭局之后那个小子的样子了。  
很好，艾斯望向巴拉蒂的大招牌，终于到这里了，艾斯在心里琢磨着自己等会儿是先吃饭再教训人还是先教训人再吃饭，真是让人难以抉择。  
不过艾斯发现黑桃从自己下车将它放出精神空间之后就处于一种奇异的兴奋状态，特别是现在，实在是太奇怪了，黑桃竟然跃跃欲试往前冲，嗯？等等，那是什么？！艾斯突然被一只迷之生物扑了一脸，更可怕的是黑桃不知道发了什么疯，在他被糊脸的同时转身也扑到了艾斯身上，撞得他朝后退了几步差点坐倒在地。  
“艾斯！黑桃你在做什么！”艾斯听到以藏的叫声和萨奇的狂笑声，我记住你了，萨奇！  
扑到他脸上的似乎是某种鸟类，别问他怎么知道，那只鸟在疯狂的用翅膀扇他的脸！他费了老大的劲终于掐住迷之生物的翅膀把它举起来。  
艾斯很抓狂，他举着那只比家鸭还大点的鸟吼道“这是什么东西！！！”。  
“看样子是短尾信天翁，一种海鸟，不过，这一只怎么比正常的要小的多？”精神体同为鸟类的马尔科开口科普道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，艾斯，你太有意思了！”萨奇已经笑得直不起腰了。  
以藏宣布自己放弃了，他觉得没救了，迟到本来就已经很严重了，更关键的是现在他们不得不抓着这只鸟去见巴尔迪戈的二当家，因为这只鸟即使被抓住了也还是努力扇着翅膀试图往艾斯脸上扑，他已经感受到即将面临的尴尬场面，如果他们说这只鸟是白胡子团送的礼物怎么样，嗯，真是很烂的理由。  
一行人中最高兴的莫过于黑桃，只要是人都能看出它的兴奋，它在第一次试图跳起来扑那只被捉住的短尾信天翁却惨遭艾斯制止后就一直坐在地上，但它的目光一直追随着那只鸟。好吧，以藏只能安慰自己，猫咪喜欢鸟类有什么不对吗！至少现在他们之中还有能发自内心感到高兴的。  
他们只好带着这只鸟上楼，奇怪的是，越靠近约定的位子这只鸟越安静。  
“安？”在听到这个声音的同时那只鸟竟然乖巧的一动不动，和它一起变得安静的还有艾斯，等等，艾斯？以藏震惊的发现从刚才开始就很不爽的艾斯竟然一点声音也没有了。  
“萨…萨博？”艾斯瞪大了眼睛，他甚至不小心松开手，那只让他抓了一路的鸟一得到自由就迫不及待的飞到了对面人的帽子上立着，这个场面实在有些滑稽，但是艾斯笑不出来，他的注意力全在对面坐着的人身上，他从来都没考虑过这种情况，像是有人拎着水管在他脑袋上狠敲了一记，他被目前的状况打蒙了。那是萨博？他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

萨博又看到了这双眼睛，那是心浮气躁的年轻人才有的眼睛，微微皱着的眉毛能看出他有些恼火，不过依然挡不住他眼神中的张扬、放肆，好像什么都入不了他的眼，他比谁都要傲气。  
‘我见过他更多的样子’萨博认为自己不该有这种想法，他们明明是第一次见面。随后萨博就见到对方瞪大了眼睛，有这么吃惊吗？他们的见面应该更亲近点才对，萨博没由来的有些生气。‘他为什么不笑呢？我喜欢看他开心的样子。’萨博为这种想法惊诧，他觉得需要打断一下自己越来越荒唐的思绪，于是他站起身，取下帽子向艾斯问好，原本停在他帽子上的安也顺势飞到了桌子上。  
克尔拉觉得今天的总长简直诡异到极点，见到安被掐在别人手里也没有生气，还好声好气的站起来问好，当然现在看来这个人也不算别人，不过，这么温和的总长让她的不安感直线飙升。当然，吃惊的不只是克尔拉一个人，在场的人都被这诡异的安静气氛给震住了，就像原本你已经准备好迎击一场海上风暴，最后碰上的只是一点小浪，让你既为此时的状况长舒一口气的同时，又担心这是否是暴风雨前的宁静。  
“很高兴和你见面，艾斯。”萨博笑着说，他希望给对方一个好印象。  
艾斯还是没有出声，马尔科有些奇怪的看向他，却发现艾斯只是死死地盯着萨博，刚刚还很兴奋的黑桃也安静蹲坐在艾斯的脚边。  
萨博被盯得有些疑惑，并开始思考自己脸上是不是有什么东西。  
“那个，请问…”萨博话还没说完，突然被一下子扑过来的艾斯一把抱住。  
“？！”萨博惊异之下越过艾斯的肩膀看向白胡子的队长们，随即看到他们也是一脸震惊。他本想把人拉开好好问问怎么回事，但他感到艾斯在发抖。这个年轻人把脸埋在他的肩头，他发现艾斯是如此用力的拥抱他，这让萨博不由自主回抱艾斯。  
‘我不希望他难过’，萨博在心里想。  
“艾斯？”萨博的声音称得上温柔，他感到艾斯的身体抖了一下，并且将他抱得更紧了。  
艾斯心跳得很快，他有一种奇异的失重感，像是从二十层落下，他眼前是急速上升的世界，他在下坠，爆开的气压挤压他的胸口，让他呼吸发紧，失去声音。他想把自己的全部体重交给萨博。啊，是萨博，艾斯的脸蹭了蹭萨博的脖颈，他努力让自己的声音变得正常，而不是听起来脆弱易碎。  
“你去哪里了…你知不知道…”艾斯声音发颤，他还有些语无伦次，像是想说的太多了反而不知道该从何说起，“我和路飞很伤心…我很伤心…我们以为你…你知道吗…萨博！”  
艾斯发现自己只能抱紧萨博，他感觉到头上有温柔的触感，他意识到是萨博在轻轻揉他的脑袋，这像是他做的一个美梦，梦里他也是这样和萨博抱在一起，像他还没有失去萨博时那样。  
“艾斯，抱歉，我不知道…我们以前认识吗？”萨博尝试让自己的语气听起来友好。  
这话听在艾斯耳朵里仿佛一声惊雷，他像是被打了一闷棍，梦醒了吗？他想。然而当他抬起头，看见那张熟悉的脸时，他又否定自己，怎么可能，这无疑是萨博本人，尽管左眼多了烧伤的痕迹，但就是萨博没错，他怎么可能会认不出自己的向导呢？他脑海中又闪过另一个想法，萨博忘记了他？这怎么可能？  
萨博怎么能忘掉他呢？艾斯扯住萨博胸口的领巾，让萨博得以与他对视，“你在开什么玩笑！你觉得很好玩吗！”，艾斯能听到自己发怒的吼声，被放大的呼吸声，剧烈的心跳声，周围人的惊呼，甚至是手抓扯领巾的摩擦声和衣摆带动的风声，这世界上所有的嘈杂裹挟了他，他感到头脑发胀，他想大叫，他要质问萨博，可是他无可救药的发现当他望进萨博的眼里，竟然感受到了久违的宁静，将他从这个带给他痛苦的世界中拯救出来。  
事情变化实在太快，从两个人相拥到剑拔弩张不过短短一分钟。  
白胡子方准备上前将他们俩分开，而克尔拉已经开始在心中默默估算可能需要的餐馆赔偿费用。  
然而下一秒他们都听见萨博大声吼道“别过来！”。  
最先发现艾斯不对劲的人是萨博，就以他那些在生理课上常年睡觉摸鱼学到的哨向知识也能看出艾斯陷入了感官过载，萨博忽视自己疯狂加速的心跳，他直视艾斯通红的眼睛，没有任何顾虑的放出了自己的思维网。  
“艾斯！艾斯！看着我！”，萨博用手捧着艾斯的脸颊，他与艾斯额头抵着额头，“冷静一点，艾斯！”萨博像身处于低气压的风暴中心，他意识到这是艾斯纷乱的意识云，是长期压抑，没有向导疏导的结果。  
白胡子的二队长不可能会连普通的精神疏导都没有，这到底是怎么回事？！

萨博坐在地上，满头是汗，艾斯倒在他身上，头埋在他的肩上。  
“嘿！现在可以来帮我了。”萨博看起来很吃力的样子。  
“艾斯怎么了？”马尔科将艾斯从萨博身上扶起。  
“没关系，他睡着了。我帮他做了简单的精神疏导。”萨博笑着说，“看来今天的午饭泡汤了。”  
“如果各位不介意的话，可以去我家，就在附近，艾斯应该需要好好休息一下，我也有些问题想问下各位。”萨博提议道。  
“那就麻烦了。”马尔科当机立断，将艾斯背到背上。  
“你没事吧，萨博君。”克尔拉有些担心，她觉得萨博的脸色不太对。  
“我没事的，可别小看我啊，克尔拉”萨博带上帽子，到前面去给马尔科带路。

艾斯只感觉自己恍惚中好像回到了科尔波山，10岁的他和萨博坐在湛蓝色的天空下，他把头靠在萨博的肩上，还是只小豹子的黑桃学着他把头搁在萨博的腿上，萨博好玩似的把黑桃的毛揉乱又顺整齐，搞得艾斯头皮一阵阵麻，他用头去蹭萨博的肩膀。  
“别玩了。”艾斯的脸有些红。  
“艾斯，你说…为什么我没有精神体呢？”萨博转头问他。  
这句话惹得艾斯抬起头来看他，“这有什么关系，你就是你。”  
于是萨博开心的笑起来，“如果我有精神体，我要叫它安。”  
艾斯愣了愣，他没想到萨博还记得，他们什么都谈，艾斯曾经告诉他，露玖说过如果是男孩叫艾斯，女孩就叫安。  
艾斯的脸更红了，他把头撇到一边，佯装不理萨博。  
“好啦好啦，别生气，说说而已，我又没有精神体。”萨博笑嘻嘻的去捧着他的脸颊把他的头转过来，让他们能够彼此对视，“有一天，我们一定要一起去外面的世界看看。”  
艾斯和他额头抵着额头，“那是当然的！”  
他们笑着倒在草地上，风把草吹得四处倒，软软地划在身上，他们肩膀抵着肩膀，萨博笑着去抓他的手，弄得他的心里也软软的，眼前就是天空，艾斯看到云被风吹开，天很蓝，让他想到萨博蔚蓝色的瞳孔。  
“我们要永远在一起。”艾斯听见萨博轻轻地说，他感到自己像是第一次偷吃了达旦藏在罐子里的蜜糖时那样，从舌尖上一直甜到心里。  
萨博是他的秘密糖果。

“艾斯怎么样了？”萨奇和以藏着急坏了。  
“没有大碍，确实是睡着了。”马尔科从房间里出来，顺手带上了门，萨博的家里只有一间卧室，艾斯正睡在里面。  
“我能冒昧的问一下吗？”萨博微笑着开口，“为什么…白胡子的二队长会像是很久没有进行过精神疏导？”  
“虽然不知道你是怎么办到的，不过，有个地方你说错了。”马尔科看向萨博的目光带着点审视，“应该是没有向导能成功对他进行精神疏导才对。”  
“什么意思？”克尔拉被搞糊涂了。  
“艾斯的情况很特殊，我们无法突破他的精神屏障，说得明白一些就是，曾经有向导与他进行过精神结合。”萨奇解释道，“没有人知道这个向导是谁，艾斯也从来不提起这件事。”  
“多次尝试无果之后我们只剩下一个办法。”萨奇耸耸肩，“这也是为什么会有这次相亲。”  
“你的意思是说…”克尔拉欲言又止。  
“结合热。”萨博接过了她的话。  
没错，既然普通精神疏导不行，那就只能越过这层，直接进行更深层的结合，建立精神链接，这是没有办法的办法，至少对之前的艾斯来说是这样。  
“我们不希望看到他陷入精神崩溃。”马尔科点头。  
“不过现在情况有点不同，你和艾斯到底是什么关系。”马尔科看向萨博。  
“我不知道。”萨博只能沉默，他无法回答这个问题，给艾斯做精神疏导像是理所应当的事，他连想都没想过精神屏障的问题，一切都是自然而然发生的，仿佛这件事本就该他来做。答案卡在他的喉头，可还是差了些什么，他答不上来。  
眼看天色渐沉，以藏和萨奇决定回白团传话，马尔科本来要留下照看艾斯，但不知道为什么改了主意，决定和他们一起回白团。克尔拉要回去向龙报告，最后留下来照看艾斯的只剩萨博。  
“你一个人没关系吗？萨博君。”克尔拉担忧的看着萨博，“你的脸现在很红。”  
“是吗？”萨博摸了摸自己的脸，确实有点热，“可能是太热了吧，我没事的，克尔拉，你回去吧。”  
“好吧。”克尔拉转身离开，萨博在她的背影彻底消失后把门关上，现在家里只剩他和艾斯了。


	3. Chapter 3

艾斯醒来时天已经黑透了，他揉着头从床上坐起来，开始回想之前的事，嗯，他被叫起床，然后被送到饭店，再然后抓着一只鸟上楼，最后遇见了…萨博？！  
他见到了萨博！艾斯差点从床上跳起来，等下？床？哪儿来的床？艾斯环顾四周，光线很暗，他发觉身下是一张硬板床，但被子很软。窗户没关，风把纱制的窗帘吹得飞起来，让街边路灯的光得以从窗帘缝隙中透进来，艾斯这才看清楚房间的全貌。很简单的房间，他躺的这张床侧对着门，书桌摆在窗前，上面整整齐齐，门右边一米左右的地方有个衣柜。嗯？为什么衣柜旁会有水管…  
“你醒了？”卧室的门突然打开，艾斯看过去，萨博从客厅走进来坐到他的床沿上，门没关，客厅的灯光照射在萨博的脸上，下午发生的一切突然在艾斯的脑海里鲜明起来。  
“我下午有些失控，并不是有意要伤害你…”艾斯声音很低，还带着点小心翼翼，像个做错事的孩子，“我们…”  
“我们以前认识吧”萨博打断他，艾斯注意到他声音有些沙哑，“十年前我发生了一场事故，尽管被龙先生救下，但还是留下了后遗症，我失去了以前的记忆。”  
“没有记起你，我很抱歉…”萨博有些内疚，但他目前的状态实在不是很好，自从克尔拉他们离开后，他的脑袋就开始昏昏沉沉，他窝在沙发上睡到刚才，醒来时天已经黑了，可症状却没有好转，他的喉咙像是火烧一样的干，身上不停的冒汗，脸也热得发红，他想自己也许是感冒了，他可是八百年都没感冒过的人，家里也没药，正想去接点水喝时听到卧室里的动静，他猜测是艾斯醒了，于是决定先去看看艾斯，可现在的状况是他没料到的，只是在艾斯的床边坐了一会儿，他连头都开始有些昏沉了。  
“萨博，你怎么了？”他听到艾斯惊疑不定的声音。  
“我有些热。”萨博扭过头看向艾斯，他用力甩甩头让自己清醒点。  
“你怎么这么多汗。”艾斯吓了一跳，伸手去抓他向后撑在床上的手臂，在碰到他手臂的一瞬间，艾斯感到萨博的身体明显的颤了一下。明明隔着衣服，艾斯却觉得萨博身上的热度仿佛会传染，他看到萨博烧的红红的脸，就好像一把火烧在了他的心上。这当然很不正常，无法用感冒或者天气过热来解释，于是一个念头同时出现在他和萨博的脑海中：“这是…结合热？”

萨博回过神来时发现自己正跨坐在艾斯身上与他接吻，他的衬衫扣子被扯开，马甲随意的扔在地上，艾斯的舌头划过他的牙齿，唾液润湿他干涸的口腔，萨博被吻得腰间发软，艾斯的手紧紧地扣住他，让他只能倚靠在艾斯的怀里。可是他们并不满足于亲吻，欲望和身体中的热度一样难以消散，大脑中充斥着对彼此的渴望。艾斯翻身将萨博压在床上，扯住萨博的金发迫使他抬头露出脆弱的脖颈，低下头去啃咬他的喉结，另一只手也不肯闲下来，火急火燎的去脱萨博的裤子。  
“嘶，你慢一点，艾斯…”艾斯的动作实在过于毛躁，惹得萨博小声抱怨他。一只手实在是不方便，艾斯解了半天才把萨博的裤链解开，萨博勃起的性器被包裹在裤子中，龟头流出的液体沾湿了底裤，一经释放就迫不及待的弹出来，在艾斯的小腹上划出一道水痕，被艾斯伸手握住上下套弄。  
萨博很快就没有抱怨的力气了，艾斯的手劲很重，每次都若有似无的蹭过铃口，起初还有些淡淡的疼痛，可是很快便被堆积而来的快感压倒了，萨博不受控制的挺腰，把自己送到艾斯手中。艾斯的嘴唇一路向下停在他胸口，轻轻舔咬他的乳首，“啊…别…不要…”萨博的声音有些颤抖，这太奇怪了，然而快感倒是不会管这么多，只是一股脑的钻进他的大脑中。  
“嗯…哈啊…”萨博将手没进艾斯的黑发中，但却说不清是想制止艾斯还是想将他的头压近自己的胸口，只好不轻不重的揉他的头发。“唔…快一点…”长久得不到释放让萨博变得焦躁，忍不住催促，艾斯倒是很干脆的加快手上的动作，让萨博弓腰射在了他的手上。可是结合热却并不肯轻易放过萨博，他才刚释放过的性器又半勃起来。  
艾斯抬起头来亲了亲他的嘴角，萨博惊觉下身一阵凉意，眯朦着眼睛看到艾斯把他的裤子扔到一边，抬高他的腿，将沾了他精液的手指送进他身体里，萨博勉强让自己适应这种异物的入侵感和还在他忍受范围内的疼痛感。他看见艾斯的脸烧得红彤彤的，就忍不住抬手去抚摸他的脸颊。像是得到了鼓励，艾斯将手指加到了两根，随后是三根，“唔…艾斯…慢点…慢点…”后穴传来的酸胀让萨博忍不住请求，但却起了反效果，艾斯像是终于忍不住了，俯下身将自己贴近萨博，亲吻他左眼附近的伤疤，手上的动作不仅没停，反而加快了，“哈啊…嗯…”萨博感到艾斯抽出了手指，同时听见了解腰带扣的钉钉声，随后就感到一个滚烫坚硬的东西抵住了他。  
萨博在发抖，正在他体内挺进的性器对他来说实在是种折磨，他们还是经验不足。“放松，萨博，放松点…”艾斯也被卡得难受，看到萨博疼得发抖，只能手足无措的亲吻他的脸颊和耳垂，萨博徒劳的环住他的脖子催促他快点，好尽早结束掉这场磨人的战役。进到最里面时萨博听到艾斯发出满足的喟叹，他们僵在这里，艾斯安慰地亲吻他发红的眼角，最开头的疼痛过后是一阵阵的酸胀，萨博低声道“你动一动…”，于是艾斯开始缓慢的抽插起来，起初还有些干涩，但最开始的扩张还是有些作用，艾斯在他的身体内进出的越来越顺利，他的腿环在艾斯腰间，他们彼此贴近，艾斯的喘息声就在他的耳畔，他们的心跳声混在一起不分彼此。  
“哈啊…萨博…萨博…”艾斯胡乱的亲吻他，年轻人不懂太多技巧，于性事上只知道蛮干，但每次艾斯用力抽出又撞击上他的耻骨时，他总能从这种粗暴中体味出快感，他甚至希望艾斯再用力点，他顾不上思考，只一味地抱住艾斯的后背，任由他在自己身体中施暴。  
艾斯被萨博柔软的内壁紧紧的咬着，每次他重重挺进时萨博都会不自觉将他绞紧，让他比之前任何一个时刻都清楚的意识到，他在和萨博做爱。喜欢，太喜欢了，不光是萨博压抑的呻吟和被顶得受不了时从鼻腔中发出的轻哼，还有萨博搂住他的无力的手臂和被操得迷蒙中还蒸腾着水汽的眼睛。不够，还不够，想看到萨博因为高潮溃不成军的样子，想听他叫自己的名字，艾斯，艾斯，最好是用这样昂扬的语调，尾音要上扬，是呼唤爱人的声音。  
“啊！啊…”萨博能听见自己越来越大的呻吟声，升腾的快感让他抛开自己的羞耻心，他现在只想让艾斯再用力一点，在他体内进出的性器每次都能碾过他的敏感点，让他控制不住绞紧后穴，艾斯每挺进一次对他来说都是快感的轰炸，他之前因疼痛而软下去的性器也渐渐抬头往外流出液体，艾斯动得越来越快，快感叠在一起冲击着他的大脑。“嗯…啊…哈啊…不要…不行了…”萨博的声音里带着点哭腔，可艾斯憋着法儿的在他身体内使坏，像是就想看他崩溃哭泣的样子，他只能主动去寻找艾斯的嘴唇，讨好似的亲吻他，声音被堵住，萨博只能发出破碎的喘息声。  
“名字…叫我的名字。”艾斯轻轻咬着他的耳朵，呼吸打在他耳边，酥酥麻麻的，他听话的开口：“艾斯…”  
可他听见艾斯怔怔的呢喃“不对，不是这样，不应该是这样。”，他忍不住抬头，却望进了艾斯的眼睛，他眼睛里是压抑的痛苦。  
这眼神将萨博点醒，是了，不该是这样，不是叹息，不是请求，那是什么？他应该知道的，他明明应该知道的。不想让艾斯感到痛苦，快想起来，快想起来。  
他们离得那么近，他能看见艾斯脸颊上的雀斑，能看见艾斯鼻尖上的汗水，他看到艾斯的眼睛，里面明明没有泪水却仿佛在哭泣，为什么，为什么，不要，不想，快说些什么，是什么，是什么。  
艾斯的汗水滴落在他的脸颊上，就像有泪水滴在他心上，有什么东西冲破他的心房。  
“我爱你。”  
他们同时怔住了。  
不是叹息，不是请求，是从胸腔中发出的声音，是心跳间的共鸣。  
是爱。  
我爱你。  
“艾斯，艾斯，我爱你。”  
明明只是叫出名字而已，为什么他有种哭泣的冲动，艾斯，艾斯，就像是魔咒，刻在萨博心上。  
艾斯似是被刺激了，“萨博..萨博…”他抬高萨博的腿，比之前更重的侵犯他， “哈啊…啊…艾斯…不要…”萨博的眼角流下生理性的泪水，他控制不住收缩后穴，他和艾斯的结合处有体液被带出，抽插时发出啪啪的淫糜水声，“嗯…啊…”萨博能感受到自己的小腹一紧，眼前一片白光闪现，身前的性器吐出白沫，他高潮了。  
艾斯能感受到萨博的内壁一阵收缩，又抽插了两下，将温热的精液灌进他身体里。  
“现在我们永远在一起了。”萨博最后听见艾斯凑到他耳边轻声说。

萨博是被冷醒的，他伸出手试图寻找被子，却意外的摸到了一片细软的植物，他瞬间清醒了，他撑着身子坐起来，入眼还是黑夜，幸好天上还挂着一轮圆月，在惨白的月光下能看到他正身处一片草地之上，身边一个人也没有，更怪的是他的衣服穿得整整齐齐，也没有任何不适感，最重要的是，艾斯不在他的身边。萨博摇晃着站起来，有风拂过他的脸颊，周围一点声音也没有，他突然回过神来意识到，这是艾斯的精神图景，可是艾斯在哪里？这里不应该只有自己。  
‘我知道要去哪里找他’又是这样莫名其妙的想法，可是萨博依然坚定的朝自己的直觉迈步。  
萨博在林间行走，过了草地就进入一片森林，月亮跟着他，让他得以看清前路，他不知道自己在哪，但直觉指引他向前走，艾斯就在他的前方，他这样莫名的坚信着。可是越走他就越犹疑，他真的没来过这里吗？  
他又感受到了凉风吹过他的耳畔，他知道艾斯就在那里，于是加快步伐向前跑去，明明并没有分开多久，可思恋却在他心头疯涨，他迫切地想见到艾斯。

艾斯又回到了这里，科尔波山，他与萨博共同的故乡，他十七岁时离开这里，萨博则更早，他老是想，大海将萨博带到了那么远的地方，那在黑夜里萨博会不会有一丝想念故乡，想念他。可萨博一次也没有回来过，就连在他的梦里也是一样。他总是一个人站在这黑夜里，站在这面朝大海的悬崖边上，他知道自己在期待什么，也许下一秒萨博便会乘着小船从海上来，与他迎面相会，他总是这样期待着。  
腥咸的海风拂过，又是千篇一律的梦，艾斯有些失望的想，他注意到头顶的月光越来越惨淡，像是将要隐没在云里，他知道等月光退场，将要迎来一天中最暗的时候，可只有他一人度过这黑夜，梦里没有黎明。  
可是身后传来跑动的声响，他听见背后传来熟悉的声音，“艾斯！”，他惊讶地回过头，这时候月亮全躲进云里去了，他眼前黑乎乎一片，什么也看不见，但他能感觉到有人朝他走近，艾斯听见自己剧烈的心跳声，不，不只是他的。他们看不清彼此的脸，却能听见，听见急促的呼吸声，能触碰到，触碰到颤抖的手臂，他们在黑暗中摸索，等待黎明的到来，对，他都要忘记了黎明总会到来，只要越过这最黑暗的时刻。  
先是海面亮起来，然后橙红的阳光便张牙舞爪地撕破这黑暗，有那么一段时间他们没有说话，他们在望着这光明。  
多美啊，艾斯想，这是他曾经期盼的希望，如果黑夜意味着孤独，那他想光明一定会带来重逢，可是现在他知道是自己想错了，是重逢带来光明，萨博为他带来光明。  
他克制不住地去看萨博，看见萨博注视着海上，他蔚蓝色的瞳孔中混杂上了金色，就如同这海面，阳光在他发间跳跃，有什么晶莹的东西从他眼角滑落。  
他终于望向艾斯，“抱歉让你等了这么久…艾斯…” 艾斯从他眼中看到温柔的爱意。  
“我回来了。”  
力量从他们交握的手中迸发，艾斯听见自己颤抖的声音，“欢迎回来！”  
欢迎回来，我亲爱的萨博。


End file.
